An Occasion Involving Presents
by Les Patacitrouilles Yaoistes
Summary: Traduction. C'est le premier anniversaire de Harry et de Draco, et trouver un cadeau se révèle difficile...Slash HarryDraco


Auteur : Bryoneybrynn

Traductrice : Yumiko

Bêta-reader : Keira Snape

_**Disclaimer :**_ Cette fanfiction est une traduction de An Occasion Involving Presents de _**Bryoneybrynn**_, qui nous a très gentiment donné l'autorisation de traduire sa fic. Les personnages sont la propriété exclusive de l'auteur _J.K. Rowling_. Nous ne tirons aucun bénéfice avec cette histoire.

xxxx

Draco s'éveilla doucement, se laissant dériver à la lisière du sommeil pendant un long moment avant d'ouvrir les yeux. C'était le matin, des rais de lumière filtraient à travers les fentes des rideaux, peignant des rayures vives de l'autre côté du lit. A côté de lui, Harry était pelotonné dans les couvertures et dormait à poings fermés.

Draco se nicha dans ses oreillers et poussa un soupir de contentement qu'il ne se serait jamais permis si Harry était éveillé. Il aimait cet instant de la journée, le moment calme du début de matinée quand les premiers rais de lumière furtifs embrassaient la peau dorée de Harry, la faisant luire. Durant les quelques minutes avant que Harry ouvre les yeux, Draco pouvait le regarder, juste le regarder, et laisser toutes les pensées, stupides et idiotes qu'il avait, se montrer sur son visage sans se soucier que quelqu'un puisse les voir. Il pouvait le regarder jusqu'à être rassasié, boire dans ses longs cils noirs, dans sa bouche rose généreuse, dans ses cheveux sauvages, dans sa cicatrice tristement célèbre.

C'était son secret, ce rituel matinal, ce culte journalier. Il n'admettrait jamais devant personne à quel point il chérissait chaque respiration douce et profonde de Harry, la courbe de ses mains contre l'oreiller, la forte ligne de sa mâchoire relaxée dans son sommeil.

Les yeux de Harry se plissèrent légèrement et il expira doucement. C'était le début de la routine que Draco avait appris à bien connaître durant la dernière année. Ensuite Harry rentrerait son menton et se terrerait dans son oreiller. Puis, après une minute ou deux, ses épaules se lèveraient dans une dernière veine tentative de s'accrocher à son sommeil, mais un moment plus tard ses yeux verts s'ouvriraient et chercheraient Draco. Finalement, Harry sourirait d'un sourire doux et endormi, et tendrait la main ver lui.

Draco observa Harry alors qu'il se réveillait, attendant le moment où il le regarderait, où sa main trouverait la hanche de Draco sous les draps.

Ce matin pourtant, Harry changea sa routine. Il tira fermement Draco contre lui et cacha son visage dans le cou du blond. Draco se blottit avidement contre lui. Il aimait quand Harry se réveillait d'humeur amoureuse. Il glissa sa main sur le bras du brun jusqu'à ses épaules, puis descendit le long de son dos.

« Mmmm, » ronronna de satisfaction Harry en tirant Draco plus prêt.

Draco mordilla gentiment l'oreille de son amant. « Joyeux anniversaire, Harry. »

Il y eut une légère pause, puis « Tu t'en es rappelé. »

« Bien sûr que je m'en suis souvenu ! » Draco s'éloigna pour fixer Harry en fronçant les sourcils. « Tu croyais que j'allais oublier? »

Harry haussa les épaules, semblant incertain, un peu embarrassé et simplement tellement _Harry_. « Je n'étais juste pas certain que deux mecs célébraient des événements comme les anniversaires ou non. »

Draco roula des yeux et se rapprocha à nouveau. « J'aurais pensé que tu savais désormais que je fête toutes les occasions impliquant des cadeaux. »

« Ah, bien sûr. Comme c'est stupide de ma part, » rigola Harry.

Puis les yeux du brun se fermèrent et sa bouche trouva celle de Draco. Le baiser était doux et lent, laissant le plaisir venir. Il lécha et mordilla les lèvres de Draco, sa bouche frôlant la mâchoire du blond, appuyant des baisers chauds et bouche-ouverte sur son cou.

Draco frissonna à la sensation de la bouche de son amant sur sa peau, le désir se déployant dans son ventre. Une année passée ensemble et les baisers de Harry le défaisaient toujours aussi vite que leur première nuit. Cependant, il y avait des problèmes plus pressants dont il fallait s'occuper.

« Alors où est-il ? » Parvint-il à dire après un moment, sa voix fluctuant légèrement.

« Où est quoi ? » Demanda Harry, sa bouche ne quittant pas le cou de Draco.

« Mon cadeau, crétin. Tu m'en as acheté un, non ? »

« Oui, Draco, » murmura Harry en les retournant sur le lit jusqu'à ce qu'il soit au sommet. « Je t'ai acheté un cadeau. »

« J'espère pour ton bien que c'est quelque chose en plus de ta queue. »

« Bien sûr, » dit Harry en frôlant de ses lèvres celles de Draco. « Mais cela ne veut pas dire que tu ne peux pas avoir les deux. »

« Oui, mais ta queue je l'ai tous les jours, parfois plus d'une fois. Je veux l'autre. »

« Ok, ok. »

Avec un dernier baiser sur le cou de Draco, Harry se laissa glisser et s'assit. Son amant fit de même, excité malgré lui. Les cadeaux n'étaient pas le point fort de Harry, mais un présent était un présent et Draco adorait les cadeaux.

Harry récupéra sa baguette sur la table de nuit. « Accio cadeau de Draco, » dit-il et une petite boîte emballée de couleurs vives vola hors du tiroir d'une commode à proximité.

Harry l'attrapa habilement, mais ne la passa pas directement à Draco. Au lieu de cela, il la tourna dans ses mains, s'inquiétant du ruban et des angles de l'emballage. « J'espère que tu ne penseras pas que c'est stupide. »

« Je ne le ferai pas, Harry. » Draco essaya de rendre sa voix aussi rassurante que possible, ses yeux collés à la boîte.

« Ce n'est pas quelque – » Commença Harry puis il s'interrompit, décidant apparemment de ne pas offrir d'excuses pour le présent. Il l'enfonça dans les mains de Draco.

Draco l'ouvrit rapidement, pressé de voir ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. Sous l'emballage il y avait une simple boîte en carton sans aucune marque. Quand il l'ouvrit, il trouva une petite balle en or reposant sur un lit de laine.

« Un Vif d'Or ? » Demanda Draco, confus. Il était vrai qu'Harry et lui appréciaient de jouer au Quidditch ensemble, mais cela semblait être un choix bizarre pour un cadeau d'anniversaire.

A côté de lui, Harry se tortillait nerveusement. « Je ne sais pas si tu sais, mais les Vifs d'Or ont la mémoire de la chair. Ils – »

« Se souviennent de la première personne qui les a touché, » dit Draco. « Ainsi il n'y a pas de discussion sur qui les a attrapé en premier. Mais qu'elle est le rapport avec… » Il s'interrompit en réalisant où il voulait en venir et regarda Harry, stupéfait. « Harry, est-ce que c'est… ? »

Harry sourit timidement. « Oui. Là, regarde. Il y a un message qui apparaît quand c'est toi, et seulement toi, qui le tiens. »

Draco extirpa le Vif d'Or de sa boîte et le fit rouler dans sa main. Suffisamment sûr de lui, un message apparut en lettres d'or rougeoyantes sur la surface de la balle. _29 mai 2003 – Draco Malfoy et Harry Potter recommencent à zéro (et Draco bat Harry)._

Draco passa un doigt sur la délicate inscription, souriant au souvenir que les mots venaient de réveiller.

C'était à des fiançailles d'un ami commun, qu'ils ne savaient pas avoir en commun à ce moment-là. Lui et Harry s'étaient évités avec succès durant la plus grande partie de la soirée, mais d'une certaine façon, après que les formalités furent terminées et que la liqueur ait commencé de couler un peu plus librement, ils s'étaient retrouvés seuls à une table, à parler de Quidditch. Il y avait eu de brèves évocations de souvenirs et beaucoup furent changés, et avant que l'un d'eux comprenne ce qu'il se passait, ils transplanèrent (imprudemment, étant donné leur état) sur un terrain proche et entrèrent dans un hangar de location de matériel.

Draco avait gagné. Cela avait été la première fois qu'il avait battu Harry au Quidditch, mais la victoire avait été secondaire au changement qui avait pris place dans leur relation. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait dit quelque chose à ce moment-là, mais tout avait changé cette nuit-là. Bien sûr, plusieurs mois s'étaient écoulés avant qu'ils ne fassent quelque chose à ce sujet, mais pourtant…

« Tu l'as gardé ? Tout ce temps ? »

Harry baissa les yeux pour fixer ses mains et haussa les épaules. « C'était comme si un jour j'aurais pu avoir envie de me souvenir. Avec toi. »

Draco tourna le Vif d'Or dans ses mains, relisant les mots qui apparaissaient. Que Harry ait pensé qu'il pourrait y avoir un moment où ils s'assiéraient ensemble et se rappelleraient leurs débuts, qu'il ait ressenti cela ce tout premier jour… Draco sentit quelque chose se serrer dans sa poitrine.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que ton cadeau soit un vieux Vif d'Or cassé. » Il essaya d'afficher un sourire méprisant mais il savait qu'il ne dupait personne.

Heureusement, Harry le connaissait assez bien pour ne rien dire à ce sujet. Au lieu de cela, il sourit et laissa le moment s'éclaircir. « Tu me connais, je suis un sale bâtard. »

Quand Draco fut totalement sûr qu'il ne ferait rien d'humiliant comme pleurer ou trembler, il fixa Harry. « Merci pour ça. »

« De rien. » Harry déposa un baiser sur la mâchoire de Draco puis sourit à nouveau. « Ok, où est le mien ? Ou veux-tu continuer avec le sexe en premier ? »

« Le cadeau en premier, le sexe après. Je compte bien que tu me satisfasses durant toute la journée et je ne veux pas d'interruptions une fois que nous aurons commencé. »

« Non, le ciel interdit qu'il y ait des interruptions. S'il te plaît, continue. »

Draco sourit. « Prépare-toi à être reconnaissant. Et à me montrer ta gratitude avec ta langue. De préférence sur mon trou du cul. »

Harry roula des yeux. « Continue simplement avec ça. »

Draco hésita seulement une seconde avant d'enlever le charme de dissimulation qui cachait son cadeau à la vue de tous.

Un portrait de taille moyenne dans un simple cadre en bois apparut au-dessus de la cheminée de la chambre. Il montrait Harry couché sur le dos, la poitrine nue, une main dans ses cheveux noirs et sauvages.

Draco sentit Harry devenir raide à côté de lui. Il se tourna pour voir le visage de l'autre homme, mais il s'était déjà levé du lit, se rapprochant de l'image pour la voir de plus près. Il s'arrêta à quelques pas et la fixa en silence si longtemps que Draco commença à s'inquiéter.

« Harry ? » Demanda-t-il en descendant du lit pour le rejoindre devant la cheminée. « Tu ne l'aimes pas ? »

« Est-ce que tu l'as commandée ? » Demanda Harry sans le regarder.

« Oui, » répondit Draco, un peu déconcerté par la mâchoire dure et la voix serrée de Harry. « Je l'ai fait faire comme cadeau d'anniversaire. »

Il y eut un nouveau long et lourd silence, puis Harry dit « C'est magnifique, Draco. Merci. »

Draco tendit le bras et prit Harry par les épaules, le tournant pour qu'il lui fasse face. Il étudia le visage du brun, notant la tension autour de sa bouche et sur son front, la manière dont ses yeux évitaient ceux de Draco.

« Dis-le une bonne fois pour toute. »

Harry cligna des yeux. « Dire quoi ? »

« Ce qui trotte dans ta stupide tête. »

« Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire. » Harry lui lança un regard qui aurait dû apparaître neutre, supposa Draco, mais c'était un échec total. En tout cas, le brun semblait encore plus agité qu'avant.

« Harry, tu es nul pour cacher tes sentiments et tu es un mauvais menteur. Manifestement, je t'ai peiné avec ça. »

« Ne soit pas ridicule, je – »

Draco le coupa. « Ne m'oblige pas à utiliser la manière forte. Je suis un bien meilleur Legilimens que tu n'es un Occlumens, mais cela ne serait bénéfique pour aucun de nous deux. »

Harry soupira lourdement et ses épaules s'affalèrent. « C'est juste… » Dit Harry d'une voix traînante, fixant ses pieds alors que ses orteils creusaient dans les doux poils du tapis.

« Quoi ? »

Harry resta silencieux, les yeux fixés sur le sol.

« Quoi ? » Redemanda Draco, mais cette fois d'un ton brusque. Il commençait de perdre patience.

« Il ne me ressemble pas vraiment, » dit finalement Harry, sa voix à peine plus haute qu'un murmure.

Draco fixa la peinture puis Harry. « De quoi tu parles ? »

« Pas de lunettes, ma main cachant la cicatrice, mes cheveux tout… »

Il fit un vague geste de tourbillon autour de sa tête que Draco ne comprit pas vraiment.

« Tu aurais préféré quelque chose comme celui qui est au Ministère, toi avec ta baguette brandie, la cicatrice embrasée ? Le 'Harry Potter, Assassin de Voldemort et Sauveur du Monde Sorcier ?' »

« Non ! Putain non ! »

« Alors… » L'encouragea Draco.

Les yeux de Harry retombèrent sur le tapis.

« Alors aide-moi, Harry, je suis à une seconde de prendre ma baguette. »

« Il est plus beau que moi, » marmonna Harry.

« Pardon ? »

Les yeux de Harry sautèrent pour rencontrer les siens et pour la première fois, le brun avait l'air furieux. « Je sais à quoi je ressemble, Draco, et ce n'est pas à ça. » Il désigna la peinture d'une main. « Tu me donnes quelque chose comme ça, qu'est-ce que je suis supposé penser ? Merde, je veux dire c'est ça que tu veux ? Tu voudrais que j'aie l'air de ça ? »

« Harry, tu _es_ comme ça. »

Harry le regarda, sceptique. « Draco, je sais que tu aimes plaisanter sur mon intelligence, mais je ne suis pas un idiot. »

« En fait, je crois que tu pourrais bien l'être. »

Harry lui lança un regard furieux.

« Seigneur, en fait tu veux me le faire dire à haute voix, c'est ça ? » Draco laissa échapper un soupir d'exaspération et ferma les yeux. Il ne les ouvrit pas lorsqu'il parla. « Harry, cette peinture te montre exactement comme tu es. L'artiste n'a rien changé. Oui, j'aurais pu te donner le portrait typique de Harry Potter, celui avec les lunettes, la cicatrice et le froncement de sourcils qui fait grandir la peur dans le cœur des scélérats et se pâmer les sorcières. Mais cet Harry, c'est le Garçon Qui A Survécu. Tout le monde connaît cet Harry, il appartient au monde entier. »

Draco ouvrit les yeux mais évita de regarder son amant, portant plutôt son attention au portrait. « Cet Harry, d'un autre côté, c'est le Harry que _je_ connais. C'est le Harry que je vois chaque nuit quand je vais au lit et chaque matin quand je me réveille. C'est le Harry qui trébuche le matin à moitié réveillé jusqu'à ce qu'il ait son toast et son thé. C'est le Harry qui fredonne de vielles chansons Moldues dont il ne connaît pas le nom pendant qu'il nettoie la cuisine. C'est le Harry qui aime quand je déplace ma langue sur ses fesses et que je les mordille. Pas le Garçon Qui A Survécu, pas le héros. Juste toi. _Mon_ Harry. Je voulais te montrer ce que je vois quand je te regarde. »

Prenant une grande inspiration, il se tourna pour faire face à Harry, qui le fixait comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant. Draco sentit ses joues rougir. Putain de Harry et merde à son stupide manque d'assurance l'obligeant à se ridiculiser.

Il lança l'un de ses regards glacials au brun. « Tu es superbe Harry, ok? Arrête de gémir et surmonte-le. »

Harry le fixa une minute de plus, puis réduisit l'espace entre eux, ses mains venant se poser sur les hanches de Draco, ses doigts les agrippant gentiment mais fermement. Ses yeux étaient emplis d'excuses. « Je suis un trou du cul, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je ne connais pas de trou du cul. Tu es une fille, ça c'est sûr, » dit Draco en reniflant. « Heureusement pour toi, tu as un petit ami très patient et compréhensif. »

Harry posa son front contre celui de Draco. « Oui heureusement pour moi. »

« Honnêtement Potter, comment peux-tu ne pas savoir à quoi tu ressembles ? »

Harry prit la main de Draco dans la sienne et les emmena vers le lit. « Je pense que quand je me regarde dans le miroir je me vois toujours à onze ans, tout décharné et pâle… »

Draco fronça les sourcils en s'asseyant sur le matelas. « Eh bien, ces jours sont loin derrière toi. Honnêtement, tu crois que je sortirais avec quelqu'un qui n'aurait pas été séduisant dès le départ ? » Harry grimpa sur le lit derrière lui et traça rapidement un chemin de baisers sur le cou et les épaules de Draco. « J'ai des normes tu sais. Tu es splendide, Harry. Tout le monde le sait et tu devrais le savoir aussi. »

« Et c'est pourquoi tu as accroché le portrait dans notre chambre où personne ne pourra jamais le voir, pour développer ma confiance en moi ? » Demanda Harry par espièglerie, ses lèvres frôlant la peau de Draco, ses mains traînant sur l'estomac du blond et ses doigts s'étirant en direction des os de ses hanches.

Draco se laissa aller sous le toucher de Harry. « S'il te plaît. Je ne peux pas être le seul à savoir à quel point tu es magnifique, mais je ne veux pas que quelqu'un d'autre te vois comme ça. Tout cela est à moi. »

« Tout à toi, » acquiesça Harry, ses doigts jouant avec la ceinture du pyjama de Draco.

« Si tu penses que le tien est bien, attends de voir celui que j'ai fait faire pour moi. »

« Où est-il ? »

« En bas, bien sûr. Je ne partagerai pas ta beauté avec nos visiteurs, mais je ne pourrais pas les priver de la mienne. »

« Bien sûr. »

La main de Harry commença de glisser sous la ceinture de Draco, mais le blond lui agrippa le poignet, l'empêchant de progresser. Il se tourna jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse regarder directement son amant. « Si tu le détestes Harry, je m'en débarrasserai. »

Harry sourit. « Non, ne le fais pas. Je ne le déteste pas. Cela me prendra juste un moment pour m'habituer à me voir comme ça. »

« Bien, » dit Draco d'une voix traînante. « Cela me semble équitable. Cela m'a pris du temps pour m'y habituer aussi. »

Il lâcha le poignet de Harry et se retourna pour se coucher sur le lit, tendant ses membres auparavant installés de manière luxuriante. Il repoussa les couvertures envahissantes et fit un grand remue-ménage avec son oreiller pendant un moment. Puis, quand il eut tout arrangé à sa convenance, il offrit à Harry un sourire pervers.

« Maintenant, je crois qu'il y avait une certaine discussion à propos de toi exprimant ta gratitude pour ce cadeau incroyable. »

xxxx

**Note de la traductrice** **:** En cadeau, vous pouvez trouver sur notre profil les deux tableaux qui sont à la base de la création de cette fic ^^


End file.
